The Return Of The Gods
by TKDGamer007
Summary: The Gods have escaped the Duat! Its up to Carter and Sadie to stop them, but there is also something else going on. Will they stop Set and fix the problem? Read the book to find out. P.S. Please review and tell others


**Preface 2**

 **It's Starting 2**

 **Carter 3**

 **Sadie 4**

 **Sadie 4**

 **Carter 6**

 **Sadie 6**

 **Carter 8**

 **Sadie 9**

 **Zia 11**

 **Carter 12**

 **Zia 13**

 **Sadie 14**

 **Sadie 14**

 **Carter 15**

 **Carter 16**

 **Sadie 17**

 **Carter - the end of Carter-what he is saying is present to them 18**

 **Walt 19**

 **Walt 20**

 **Carter 21**

Preface

Before the battle Carter Kane was in a dark and hot place. He wonders what happened to him but all he knows is that he was kidnapped. Then out of the darkness came a low and evil voice. "Hello, Carter." Carter knew that voice, it was Set. Then came out of the shadows…

It's Starting

At the lunch table sat Carter, Sadie and Amos; they were having a meeting about some new tactics for training the kids.

Carter asks, "How is that going to work for the trainees?"

"It's going to work because I said so!"

"Stop the sass, Sadie or you're going to have to stay in your room for a month," said Amos.

Then appeared a messenger of the gods next to Amos. Amos said, startled, "H...how.. OK - One, how are you here and two, what do you need to tell us?"

The messenger said, "Nekhbet has tricked Set and now Set has tricked Ra into being evil. The gods need your help."

"Right on it," said Sadie.

Carter jumped up from the table and said to Sadie and Amos, "We need to stop them!"

"Wait," said Amos in a deep and low voice. "Sadie and Carter, you both have to find the Book of Ra again to fix Ra." When they both look at him awkwardly, he said, "You need one extra person to go with you."  
Carter and Sadie go and recruit one other person on the porch. Phillip was splashing around, happy to see Sadie.

Sadie and Carter walk onto the porch and Sadie says, "We need two extra recruits to go on our mission."

Zia and Walt, who were on the porch, asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to go find the Book of Ra," said Carter.

"Why are we going to go find the Book of Ra?" said Walt. "I thought it was destroyed."

Then Sadie said, "I thought it was destroyed, too. But Amos did some research and found out it still existed. All it did was move to three different parts of the world."

"All right. So are we going to split up?" said Zia.

"Yeah, I think we are," Carter said.

Walt yells, "I get Sadie!" At the same time, Sadie blushes.

"I guess that leaves you with me," said Zia.

Carter and Zia went to Neith's palace

Walt and Sadie goes to the Duat.

Carter

When Zia and I get there we see Neith. Neith is the hunting goddess. "I don't like this place. This palace is weird. It gives me chills." said Zia with a shiver.

"Same," I said.

As soon as I said that, Neith appeared and said, with a frown on her face, "What do you want now?"

"We need to find the book of Ra," I said.

"If you want to find it," said Neith, "I'm going to have to give you a riddle."

"Bring it on," said Zia.

"Fine," said Neith. "The riddle is, 'What has four legs then two legs then three legs and is also a living being?' I will give you 20 minutes. If you do not solve the riddle in 20 minutes, I will have to kill you."

"Deal," I said.

In the 20 minutes, Zia and I were talking about how to solve the riddle.

While we are solving the riddle, Neith is practicing her aim on a target. When I see her do a bull's eye on the first try, I got a lump in my throat and swallowed it. Then, it clicked in my head and I yelled out, "I got it! The answer is A MAN because baby crawls, then you walk, then you get a cane to help."

Neith frowns and says, "Oh darn it! You got it." Neith gives us part of the book of Ra.

When we were celebrating finding part of the Book of Ra, a Ba came to us and said, "Brooklyn House is under attack. Amos called for help."

Zia and I look at each other and say, "Let's go get them!" Then we rush to Brooklyn House.

Sadie

Meanwhile, I had to go through the Duat and go to my dad, Osiris's, home and get the Book of Ra. For me to do that, I had to go through the biggest maze in the world. It took me and Walt many tries. One try, I thought it was left, but Walt thought it was right. So I said, "We'll split up. If one of us reaches a dead end, we'll just call the other one and we will teleport to each other." I found the right way so I called to Walt to teleport to me. And we set off down the path. When we reached the end of the path, we came face to face with Nekhbet. She attacks. At the end of the battle when Walt and I win, Nekhbet warns us about trying to make Ra good again.

She says, "If you try, you will lose the one you love the most."

Then we found the chest. Walt said, "It might be cursed." We did some counter-curses on it and found out it wasn't cursed. So I reached in and pulled out part of the Book of Ra. As soon as I closed the chest, the maze started to be destroyed. Walt and I go through a portal out of the Duat and wind up at Brooklyn House, where we see Carter and Zia.

Sadie

"Carter! What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"We got a message that Brooklyn House is under attack!"

 **BOOM**

"What was that?" I asked.

"It's an explosion. Let's go check it out," said Carter. When we got to the place we heard the explosion, we found this big hole in the middle of the wall. When we turned around, we saw around five hundred thousand minions charging at Brooklyn House.

"Zia and Walt," I said. "Go wake up the trainees and tell them we're under attack."

Carter and I turned around to face the minions as hard and strong as we could. I felt a little bit stronger than usual. I knew the answer was going to be a no, but I called on to the power of Isis.

 _I'm here_ , said Isis.

 _Whoa_ , I said. _I thought you were banished._

 _I was_ , said Isis. _But now all the gods are out._

 _Even Apophis?_

 _No, he's still banished. Tell Carter to call onto the power of Horus._

 _WHY!_

 _Please Sadie,_ said Isis

 _Fine!_

"Carter!" I yelled.

"What? I'm in the middle of fighting a pizza minion."

"Call on to the power of Horus!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! Just do it, Carter!" I lectured in a mama voice.

"Fine!"

"Whoa." Then Carter killed the pizza demon. "I liked pizza, but not anymore." Then the trainees arrived.

Carter

[Sadie is a good storyteller, but not as good as me. [Ow I thought we agreed no punching.]]

 _Whoa,_ I thought. _I thought you were banished._

 _I was but me and Isis and all the other gods escaped. And no, Apophis did not escape._

 _But that means Set escaped, too!_

 _Sadly, yes._

 _OK, let's get these minions!_

Next, Sadie and all the trainees and I killed all the minions, except for one. Zia overheard him mumble to himself, "The plan failed."

The next day, there was another attack, but with a million minions. The last minion that survived said the same thing. "The plan failed."

The next day, Amos called a meeting. "What are the meaning of these attacks?" Amos asked.

"Don't know," said Sadie.

"I think they're after something," I said.

"I agree," said Zia.

"Same," said Walt.

Sadie

Me and Carter went up to our rooms and start talking about why and how the gods came back.

"Maybe there was a leak in the Duat," I said.

"Maybe, but what if all the gods fought their way through."

" NO! My idea is correct!" I reached into the bag and grabbed Carter's wax figure and I ran out of the room with it.

[Oh, I forgot Carter made a wax figure and I got Dough Boy. I really like Carter's wax figure. His figure looks really cool.]

Carter runs after me and stumbles right into Zia.

I go in circles. On the fifth circle, I go into Carter's room and hide in his closet.

"Oh, hey Zia…"

"Hey Carter, I was looking for you."

"OK!.. Wait, what!?"

"Well not me, Amos, but he told me to look for you. He found information of where the third part of the book was. Me, you, Sadie and Walt will go on this mission."

"OK. Wait-wait-wait. Where are we goin'?"

"In the Sahara Desert."

"I'll go tell Sadie...after she gives me back my wax figure." Then Carter runs off.

Meanwhile, I am hiding in Carter's closet still. He runs into the room. "Sadie, I know you're in here."

"No, I'm not!"

"I heard you. I know you're in here. Now, where are you? Hmm… Here? No."

[Carter is walking toward the closet but I still didn't know.]

"Boo!" yelled Carter.

I screamed.

[Yeah, you did, but it was pathetic. Ow! Don't punch me!]

"Now give me back my wax figure," said Carter.

"Why should I?"

"Because I am going to tell you something important."

"Fine," I said. Then I gave Carter back his wax figure. "What's the important thing?"

"We're going on a mission to the Sahara Desert to get the third part of the book."

"Really? Yippee! See you there!"

Carter

I wake up in the morning and find Sadie looking through my bag.

"What ya doin'?"

She turns around looking startled, "Nothing."

"You looking for this?" I held up my wax figure.

"No," looking suspicious. Then she runs off.

…

I went down to get my weapons and saw Zia and Walt ready and talking. But little does Walt know that Sadie put listening devices in his clothes and me and Sadie had the receiver.

"I don't know, I do like Carter too," said Zia.

"Oh, ok," said Walt.

Meanwhile, Sadie and I got our stuff and all us were ready.

"Where's Amos?" asked Sadie.

"Don't know," answered Zia.

"Anyway, let's go get that 4th part of the book," said Walt.

"3rd part," corrected Sadie.

"Whatever, you know what I mean."

Meanwhile, when they get there…

"It's hot here," complained Walt.

"Yeah, no wonder. We're in the middle of the Sahara Desert," said Sadie.

"Ooh, look. There's an entrance to a cave," said Zia.

"Good catch," said me and Walt at the same time.

When all of us got to the cave we saw the third part of the book.

"Wait! Don't anyone move!" said Zia.

"Why?" asked Walt.

"Because, look carefully on the floor. There are panels. If you step on one, something might happen."

"Oh."

"So let me think," said Zia. "Carter, step there real quick."

When I stepped on the panel, nothing happened. But then minions came out of the dark.

"Get him!" yelled the minions.

"Oh... hey, Pizza Guy" I said.

"Attack!" yelled one of the minions.

Then the fight starts. During the fight, a minion pulls out a blow dart and shoots. I fell to the floor. I felt a pain in my neck and I felt tired and fell. Then everything went black.

Sadie

"Noooooo!" yelled Zia when she ran over to Carter. "It looks like a poison dart!"

"I need some help!" I said, fighting off four minions.

"On my way," said Walt.

"Me too," said Zia.

That's when I saw a minion pull Carter away.

"It's too late now," yelled the raspy voice of the minion.

"You'll pay for that" yelled Zia.

…

When the three of us get back to Brooklyn house, Zia locks herself in Carter's room. When Walt realized that Zia was locked in Carter's room, he tried to cheer her up.

"Come on, Zia, please come out," Walt said.

"No!"

"Why?"

"Uhh…I...Uhh..I locked myself in here because...argh this is hard...because I miss Carter...There I miss him,"

"Oh… I miss him, too. But that's no reason for you to lock yourself in his room. It's OK. Everyone misses him, even Sadie."

"Thanks, Walt. You can go now. I'll think about what you said."

I heard through the listening device.

...

When Walt walked into the main room, we started talking.

"What were you doing up there near Carter's room?" I asked.

"Trying to comfort Zia. Why do you ask?"

"I'm trying to ask why were you comforting Zia?"

"Well, I know she's going through a hard time and….uhh…I..kind...of...like…" SMACK! "Ow! What did you do that for?" Walt said while rubbing his cheek.

"Two reasons," I said. "One, for fun. Two, I thought you liked me. Three - wait no. I said two reasons. Well, anyway. I'm going up to my room."

"Wait!" yelled Walt.

"What do you want now?"

"Have you seen Amos?"

"Thinking about it, no."

"I wonder where he is," Walt said.

"Well I don't care right now, and leave me alone!" I yelled and stormed off into my room.

Zia

Thinking about what Walt said was weird and they might go to war, but I was more concentrated on the voice that was in the back of my mind.

" _Zia…...Zia….Zia….ZIa….ZIAAAAAAAA_!"

Zia sucked in a breath, " _Ra is that you?"_

" _Who else would it be."_

" _How are you back?"_

" _All the gods escaped… Myy..Myy body is evil and my mind but not my ba….not yet. So if you hear an evil force trying to get in your mind..ignore it, ok?"_

" _Ok?"_

" _I might be able to help a little bit. All I can say is that Carter is still alive and there's not much time left."_

" _Ok, bye Ra. See you next time or should I say hear?"_

" _Haha, very funny. Bye Zia."_ Then the conversation ended, and that's when I realized there was something banging on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

There was no answer, then I got up and started to open the door.

"I said who is... AAAHHHHH!"

Then Carter fell on the floor.

Carter

[OK before we start the story, I am going to replay everything.]

Before the battle I was in a dark and hot place. I wonder what happened to me but all I know is that I was kidnapped. Then out of the darkness came a low and evil voice, "Hello, Carter." I knew that voice; it was Set. Then came out of the shadows -

"NOOOO!" I yelled

\- the person I least expected, followed by Set and Nekhbet. "We're going to have a lot of fun with each other," said the dark voice of Set.

"What have you done to him!"

"Oh we had fun with him too, now he's under my control."

 **…..**

Two weeks passed and I was still at Set's prison.

 _Horus?_ I thought.

 _Yes, Carter._

 _Can you help me get out?_

 _Maybe._

 _PLEASE?_

 _Fine, dig out then._

I felt a surge of energy and then started to dig.

After what felt like 3 days, I finished and ran out of there into the light.

 **…..**

I was banging on my door because it was locked, so I leaned against it and it opened. I fell, then everything went black.

["Again!"

"Stop it, Sadie!"]

Zia

When Carter fell, it was so unexpected. Walt and Sadie rushed into the room and froze.

Sadie and I help Carter onto his bed, and Walt got the water and bandages. When he got back into the room, we put the badges on Carter's wounds and burns.

"Water," Carter croaked.

"It's ok, Carter, you're safe," I said smoothly, when Carter started to thrash. I started to pour the water in his mouth carefully. When I finished, I handed it back to Walt.

But at that second, Carter grabbed him and croaked out, "HE'S..here...in..him," and then Carter blacked out.

The next morning, Amos arrived and everyone started to question him, but he went straight to Sadie and asked, "Where is Carter?"

"You better come see this then."

"What happened?!"

When they walked into the room, as soon as Carter saw all of them, Carter started to yell, "HE'S IN HIM…..HE'S IN HIM!"

"He needs sleep," I said camly.

That night, Carter was a little better and told me what happened.

"I bet you were scared, I would've been," I said.

Carter said, "I was scared…...I've missed you."

"Well, I missed you, too."

Then Walt walked into the room. "Hey Zia," said Walt.

"Hey Walt, I was just talking to Carter."

"Oh, hey Carter."

"Hey," Carter said.

"I was wondering what do you mean when you said _**He's here in him**_."

"Oh, Well…..um….Did you know the gods are back?"

Walt stumbled back. "WHAT!"

"Yeah, I was in a trance so I can't remember much of what I said but all I know is that Set and Nekhbet are back. I also get this weird feeling when you and Amos are together."

Sadie

I was happy to see Carter, but I'm still mad at Walt for liking Zia instead of me. [Hey, don't laugh Carter or I will punch you again] I was sorry for what I said to him so I called into my room.

"What do you want, Sadie?" said Walt.

"I…..I'm sorry for what I said to you."

"Oh, well it's ok."

"Do you still like me?"

"Um….I…..Yes, I still like you, and don't smack me, but I also like Zia."

"Oh." I look away. "You can go now, Walt."

"Ok, Sadie, see you next time."

"Ok, Walt."

That night I heard yelling in the other room (Carter's room).

Sadie

"Carter! Are you ok?" Then I saw Amos, Walt, and Zia in the room.

Zia said, "I rushed in here as soon as the screaming started."

"I was going to the restroom," Walt said.

"I came in here and he started to yell," Amos said, startled.

Then I looked at Carter. He was sitting up against the bed, sweating.

Carter said, "He's here…. he was." Carter looked at Zia. "He was in my dream and as soon as I woke up I saw something and yelled."

"Who was in your dream?"

Carter started to sweat more and croaked out, "Set."

Everyone froze.

"He was in your dreams. How?" asked Walt.

"Like telling me that he will get me again."

"Are you ok, Carter," asked Zia.

"Yes, I'll be in the main room tomorrow morning."

Carter

That morning, I came downstairs into the main room and everyone started to ask me questions. But Zia calmed them down and told them what happened. Meanwhile, I got my breakfast and went to the porch. When I sat down and started to eat, I heard banging on the glass and saw Zia.

"Come on out," I said.

"Thanks."

"Why are you here?"

"To….um, cheer you up."

"That the best excuse you got?"

"No, but can I talk to you this evening?"

"Sure, why?"

"You'll see."

That night, I was in my room waiting. Then there was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Zia."

"Come in."

Then Zia walked into the room.

"Hey, Zia what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Um...this is so uncomfortable….um...did you know that Walt likes Sadie and me?"

"No."

"Don't get mad but I also like you and Walt."

"Oh, I'm not mad…. it's your choice…..you get to choose….I won't interfere…..it's me or Walt?"

"Ok Carter…..thanks for that."

"No problem."

"See you tomorrow." Then Zia walks out of the room.

Carter

The next morning I went to the porch straight away before anyone woke up. When I was almost finished with my breakfast Zia walked in to the the main room. When she noticed me she got her breakfast and sat across from me on the porch.

"What you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, but I'm still making up my mind on who I like more."

"Ok, I'm still waiting for an answer and so is Walt."

"Oh, well I might have an answer in a few days."

"Ok," I said while all the trainees, Walt, and Sadie walked in. At the same time, Zia left the porch to sit down at the table.

I sat there watching Philip splashing in the pool. When some water got in my eyes, I blinked and got the water out. That's when I had a vision.

Zia, Sadie, Walt, and I were standing before Set and Nekhbet.

"You have lost," said Set in his low voice. That's when I saw Zia get struck by rays of light and fell to the ground.

"Nooooooo!" I screamed. That's when everyone rushed to the porch.

"What happened, Carter?" asked Sadie.

"I….I think….I think I had a vision."

"What was it about?" Zia asked, a little startled.

"I...I don't want to say."

That night, Amos went away without a word. So in the morning, everybody wondered where he went. But Sadie had more important things in mind.

"I'm going to fix the book of Ra again."

"Why?"

"Then we will go and find Set, Nekhbet and get Ra back on our side," Sadie said, ignoring my question.

"No!" I said.

"Why?"

"Never mind, we can go."

That evening Sadie fixed the book of Ra and we started to get ready for our mission.

"Are you sure you want to go with us, Carter?" Zia asked.

"Yes, that's my choice and you still have yours," I answered.

That night all four of us went out on the mission.

Sadie

Ok, when we got to the area that we thought Set was hiding in (an unknown desert), with a dark and spooky cave.

"Man, this is scary," Carter said.

"Man, Carter, don't be a chicken," I said but he could tell that I was scared too.

When we walked into the cave, we can't see a thing and bump into each other because it's a tight space.

"Akhet," whispers Zia and flames appear in her palm.

"Cool," Carter says.

"Thanks," answers Zia.

"Are we there yet?" moaned Walt.

"You'll know when we get there," I answered.

That's when we found ourselves in a big, wide, hot dome of stone.

"Haha, I knew you would come!" Yelled the voice of Set.

"Yeah, we knew before you even entered the cave!" said the raspy and high pitched voice of Nekhbet.

"Awwww, come onnn, I thought we were unnoticeable," moaned Walt.

"No, I told them about you coming here," said Amos.

Zia, Walt, and I gasped; all Carter did was blink.

"You were giving information to him?" said Carter, concerned .

"Oh yes," said Amos, a little confused, too.

"But we've been distracting you from what is happening right now outside, too. NOW!"

Set ran to the desk [I think it's a desk, "oh and Carter: tas." That will keep him quiet so he won't be distracting me anymore] and saw on the camera that there was nothing bad happening, but when he looked back he looked confused.

"Where's Carter?" Set asked.

I looked next to me and saw Carter was gone.

"I'm right here," yelled Carter and out of the blue came Carter.

He hit Set right in the chest and knock Set to the ground. Carter then pulled out his khopesh from the Duat. That's when Nekhbet kicked Carter onto the ground next to me.

Carter - the end of Carter-what he is saying is present to them

When I hit the ground, it hurt like crazy and I dropped my khopesh.

"That was very dumb, Carter," wheezed Set because I knocked the wind out of him.

"And now you will pay…..you have lost," and that's when Set made a beam of light and aimed toward Zia and shot it at her. That's when I made my move.

"Nooooo!" yelled Zia, Walt, and Sadie. I had blocked the beam of light hitting Zia and saved her life by taking my own. I was injured badly and I expected to die.

[There you go. I'll let you talk now.]

Walt

[OK, Carter and me might be competing for Zia but I also like Sadie. But I have warm feelings toward him and I was shocked at what he did. I did not think he would risk his own life.]

So when we all shouted "NO!" Carter hit the ground and Zia started to cry. Sadie look like she was about to cry. I, on the other hand, was in a trance.

"Yes, now the spirit of Horus will die!" Boomed Set.

"You….will….pay…..for….that!" Screamed Zia through sobs.

"Oh, will I?" said Set. "And now here you go." Then he teleported us away.

"Nooo!" said Zia through sobs, hugging Carter.

"It's alright, he's going to be alright." I said.

That's when Sadie went with Zia to calm her down. I saw Carter open his eyes and made the shh sign and winked.

"H..how," was all I could say.

"Later. I'm still dying but slowly," Carter whispered and closed his eyes. That's when Zia and Sadie were back. Zia's eyes were red and puffy and Sadie looked down at Carter.

"Let's take him back to Brooklyn House."

As soon as we walked in the door of Brooklyn House everyone started to ask questions but it all stopped when they noticed Carter's body.

"What happened to him?" said one of the trainees.

"Let's try to heal him," said another.

"Sadly, he's dead, but I can try to heal him. I can feel a little life left but it is going faster to death every time I try to heal him but fail," I said. "Let me try one more time." Zia puts Carter on the table and I put my hands on Carter.

Walt

 _Carter are you there_

No answer

 _CARTER ARE YOU THERE!_

No answer

I put my hands off of him and say, "I'm sorry guys…...but Carter is dead."

"No...no..it can't be," Zia said, a little wobbly.

"I'm sorry Zia but Carter is-" That's when Carter gasped and sat up breathing hard. "Alive?" Zia threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Your alive," Said Zia happily.

"Ok, Carter, how are you alive when I felt no life in you?" asked Walt.

"Oh, that..well, let's talk in private," Carter answered. Sadie took all of us upstairs onto the balcony.

"Ok, Walt before I tell you anything, you need to answer a question from me."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Do you still like Zia?" he said. I was surprised that Carter asked me directly.

"Well...um….yes and no," I said. Zia looked a little dumbfounded.

The end

.

Sneak Peak of Book Two: The Most Powerful Magician Carter

"OK, I answered your question now you answer mine," said Walt.

"Well….um...I am the most powerful magician," I answered.

"Stop stalling," groaned Walt.

"Fine...ok… I….I can never die." Their jaws dropped as far as they could.

" I made a deal with Anubis. If none of my family could die of attack then I would stop Set."


End file.
